Graylight's Prophecy
by Epsarrow
Summary: Following the events of The Last Hope. Cinderheart has delivered three, healthy kits to the clan. But one of the kits carries a prophecy in his wake, one that may shape the future of the clans. It is up to ThunderClan to protect him, above all, so that the four clans survive what is to come. Graykit doesn't know why he is important, but soon he will understand his own past.
1. The Prophecy Received

**Warrior Cats: Graylight's Prophecy**

Takes place after _The Last Hope_ but, but does not include events from _Bramblestar's Storm._

Too lazy to do all the appearances. Sorry!

 **ThunderClan Allegiances** :

 **Leader** : Bramblestar - large tabby to with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Squirrelflight - ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cats:**

Jayfeather - blind grey tom with blue eyes  
Leafpool - brown tabby she cat

 **Warriors:**

Cloudtail  
Brightheart  
Brackenfur  
Millie  
Thornclaw  
Spiderleg  
Birchfall  
Whitewing  
Berrynose  
Mousewhisker  
Lionblaze  
Dovewing  
Ivypool  
Rosepetal  
Poppyfrost  
Briarlight  
Blossomfall  
Bumblestripe  
Cherryfall  
Molewhisker

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw  
Dewpaw  
Lilypaw  
Seedpaw  
Snowpaw

 **Queens:**

Daisy  
Cinderheart (mother of Graykit, Stonekit, and Silverkit)

 **Elders:**  
Sandstorm  
Greystripe  
Purdy

 **Chapter One: The Prophecy Received**

* * *

The blue furred she-cat crouched at the edge of a glistening pool of starlight, her blue eyes wide with worry. Once again, danger was coming to her clan. Being in StarClan was turning out to be more stressful and terrifying than being ThunderClan's leader, many moons ago. There were so many things she saw, but could do nothing about, except trust in the living members of her clan. It was only six moons ago that Bramblestar had received his nine lives. Six moons ago since the warriors of StarClan had descended, at last, from the stars they roamed to help the clans fight a battle, aided by the Ancients. It was then that StarClan had learned the history of their own clans - of course they had known where they had original come, but not before, had they learned that the origins had stretched not just from the mountains, but from this very lake.

"You seem troubled, Bluestar." The grey she-cat's ears flicked, but she didn't have to look up to know who had just spoken to her. She knew him well, having not only mentored him as an apprentice, but making him her deputy in Tigerclaw's exile.

"We should all be troubled," she meowed, turning her head to stare at Firestar. The ginger tom's eyes were soft with sympathy, but his fur was ruffled slightly with the same worry he felt for his own clan.

"We mustn't wait too long, then. The stars have spoken, and the clan must know. This kit must be protected, if ThunderClan - if _all_ the clans, are to survive," he meowed, and despite him being younger, there was a certain wisdom to his words that calmed Bluestar.

"I know. I fear for the safety of my clan. And for this kit. The rebirth of the _three_ was a way to save the clans. Now another rebirth, and this one, all on his own. Let us hope the stars do not fail us now."

 **Jayfeather's Point of View**

"Jayfeather! Come on, she's kitting!" Lionblaze's impatient, panicked yowl made my stumble half-consciously to my paws as I blinked away the last scraps of my dream. I could still see in my dreams, even if I couldn't enter others dreams. I turned, grabbing the mouthful of herbs I had prepared earlier, as Cinderheart had grown ever closer to her due date. Leafpool was rising beside me, and I heard her paws crunching on the leaves and could feel her pelt against mine as she hurried out of the den. I was happy she had returned to being a medicine cat with me, knowing she would never make such a good warrior as she was a medicine cat.

I rushed out of the den, following her scent and the memory of the path. Warriors, woken up by Lionblaze's call, had come out of the den to wish him and Cinderheart good luck. I did not expect any complications with this birth - in fact, I suspected it would be fairly straightforward. StarClan would not have given her a second chance of life if they were going to make her suffer through a traumatic or fatal birth.

"There's no sharp pains or cramps. I can feel three kits," Leafpool reported when I entered the den. Nodding, I chewed up some of the herbs I brought and nudged them to Cinderheart's muzzle.

"Eat these," I ordered. "They will help ease the pain, and make your milk come faster and easier," I said. I probably didn't need to. She likely remembered them, even if Cinderpelt's true soul had left to join StarClan moons ago. I pressed my paw against her belly, just to check for myself, and felt the three squirming lumps. All were moving, so they were alive for now. As if my paw had urged them along, Cinderheart let out a sharp yowl as one of the bundles prepared to be born and her belly contracted. "Take deep breathes, and push when I tell you to," I meowed.

A few seconds later, the first kit was born. I heard its mewling, and felt Leafpool gently scoop it up to lick its fur. As the second kit came out, not even that long later, I felt Cinderheart's belly make a massive contraction. The third was right behind. Naturally, she would have a fairly easy birth.

My world exploded into colour as the third kit came out, and I yelped, jumping back in surprise. The third kit, a small dark grey tabby, had just been born. And around it, I could see quite clearly, the outline of a full grown cat. A cat with the exact fur colour of the kit. With golden eyes. He looked at me, and I stared back. _Who are you?_

 _When the Evil-Eyed spirit returns to bring darkness to the forest, only the Gray Light can save the clans,_ Firestar whispered in my ears. The spirit of the grey kit blinked golden eyes at me, and I suddenly sensed in him, that his spirit was only slightly younger than my own.

My vision cut off in an instant, replaced by darkness. Leafpool was calling out my name, sharp with concern. I had backed into the soft wall of the nursery, so far that the bramble walls of the outer wall had pierced my pelt. Three kits were mewling and suckling, and Cinderheart was purring with pride. For a second I stood, my mind going over the words that were still rushing through my mind. Why had Firestar come to me. I knew it had to do with the third kit.

"I'm fine," I growled hoarsely. I turned my blind eyes to my brother and Cinderheart, who were curled happily around their three kits. "What are their names?" I asked.

"The first one is a silver tabby. She is Silverkit," Lionblaze said, knowing I couldn't see the kits. "The second, a light grey tom, is Stonekit. And finally, the third, a grey tabby - he is Graykit."

I swallowed thickly, nodding my head. "Those are fine names," I said, trying to hide the worry clawing through me, sharp and anxious. "I will be back later to check on you. For now, just get some rest." I turned and hurried out of the den, flicking my tail towards Leafpool. My chest was knotted with tension. My eyes glittered with unease, and some of the warriors had reacted, thinking something was wrong.

"There are three kits, all fine and healthy," Leafpool announced. I headed straight for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and felt their alarm flash against me.

"Come. I must speak with you," I growled. And I told them all of the prophecy I had received.


	2. The Falling Stars

Author's Note: I don't typically proof-read because I am in a time crunch, so let me know if there's any massive grammar/spelling errors; otherwise, it doesn't matter. Also, you sharp-eyed Warriors fans might begin to notice in this chapter, or the next, who Graykit 'used to be', assuming you have kept up with the series. In the next chapter, there will be a bit more information. Please review and critique! And lastly, I will try to post a chapter weekly the latest, but more often if I can between work and class.

 **Chapter 2: The Falling Stars**

* * *

"You can't catch me, Graykit!" Silverkit squeaked, pouncing on my tail with needle sharp claws before bounding off. _Won't I?_ I thought, amused and excited, and bounded after her with a small shout of excitement. I bounded along, bundling up against her. She was bigger than me - and so was Stonekit - but I was much faster. I was lean and thin, where they were bulky and strong. But that didn't stop me from bounding into them and pummeling them with my paws.

Streamkit squealed in surprise and rolled, squashing me beneath her, before getting up and racing away. "Stonekit, save me! He's going to catch me!" She yelped, and I bounded after her on legs built for racing in the wind.

Stonekit bounded over, his yellow eyes gleaming, and went straight for me. I yelped in surprise and tried to dodge him, but he still managed to shove me and I rolled into a thick patch of bracken which fell, burying me beneath it.

"Graykit!" A cat yowled, pulling me out of the bracken. "Are you alright?" Leafpool stared at me, her eyes wide with concern. I stared up at her, puzzled. Why was she and everyone else always so worried about me? I often noticed Bramblestar staring at me from the high ledge, and Squirrelflight was always more interested in me than my littermates. Jayfeather would often visit me, to make sure everything was alright, but not Silverkit and Stonekit. I shook myself, annoyed.

"Of course! It was just a little bracken." Wiggling out of her grip, I landed on my haunches, stubby tail sticking out.

"I'll get you for sure, Stonekit!" I called, charging at my brother who was watching nervously. His eyes glowed with relief as I tackled him, and we both tumbled over.

"Kits will be kits," the old she-cat, Sandstorm purred. She was one of the elders, but still did a few warrior's duties from time to time, and didn't require any apprentices to bring her food. I guessed being a warrior was so deep in her blood that she couldn't just stop no matter how old she was.

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over the camp. I flinched instinctively, eyes widening with fear. I didn't know how I knew, didn't know where the memory surfaced from, but I knew the worst burst forth from my mouth even though no one had ever told me it before. "Eagle!" I screeched, shoving my brother, startling him. Silverkit bolted into the nursery, Stonekit and I right behind her. Warriors yowled all around me, and I turned in time to see the massive brown and white bird slashing at the ground where Stonekit and I had been standing, not even moments before. Moons ago, before I had been born, there had been trees protecting or shielding the hollow. But those had burned away in the fire, leaving the top open and unprotected.

Warriors sprang at the eagle, claws slashing. I saw the my father, Lionblaze, his amber eyes blazing with anger, launching himself at the bird as Dovewing reared back to slash it with her claws. Bramblestar attacked it from the front, and Berrynose raced for it from the side. The eagle screeched, flapping its powerful wings hard enough to send the warriors sprawling, as it fled the camp. I sat, beside my siblings as Lionblaze looked around, and spotted us with relief in his eyes. Cinderheart came racing across the camp from the warrior's den, where she had been talking to Squirrelheart, and began nosing us in concern.

"Are you hurt? Did it touch you?" She asked, grooming our ruffled pelts.

"No, Graykit warned us and we all hid inside!" Stonekit mewled, his eyes wide with fear.

Cinderheart sighed in relief.

Later, Jayfeather came to visit us. "Graykit, will you come here?" The blind medicine cat asked, and Cinderheart looked up and stared at him in question. "Don't worry, I've just got a question for him," Jayfeather said, and I tottered over, curious. Jayfeather had a habit of fussing over me in his usual grumpy, not quite direct way, and I wondered why.

"I heard you earlier, when you shouted eagle. You were the first one that noticed it. How did you know what an eagle was, let alone recognize it?" He asked. His voice was calm, not angry, and I sat down, confused. Why was he asking me it? Wasn't it obvious?

"Well, I knew it was an eagle. What else would it have been?" I meowed. I shivered slightly, imaging the eagle's talons in my pelt.

"A hawk, a falcon, an angry magpie..." The medicine cat trailed off, and I blinked at him in puzzlement. Why did he seem so curious? "Have you ever seen an eagle?" He finally asked.

 _Oh!_ I thought. I thought about it, long and hard. And at last I realized, even though I had recognized the bird and known the name, I had never seen one before. I hadn't even been told about them before. I suddenly felt very confused, and I looked around, watching my mother gently washing Silverkit's soft tabby fur. How exactly _did_ I know it was an eagle?

"No," I mewed quietly. "I just knew it was an eagle. I don't know how I knew. I've never seen one before, and haven't even heard stories about them," I said honestly, waiting for Jayfeather's reaction.

The small grey tom simply nodded, though.

"Well, if you just 'know' anything else, let me know. It's not a common thing for kits to have, and that makes you strong." He turned and left the den, leaving me staring after him in bewilderment, until my hunger got the best of me and I trailed back over to Cinderheart for some milk.

And as I slept peacefully that night, the warrior standing guard tilted her head in surprise, as not just one, but a half dozen stars fell from the sky.


	3. The Burning Forest

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank the reviewers, especially the one mentioning the eagle! I have two reasons/explanations for choosing an eagle and I'll get right to them. I'm glad someone mentioned it, since I don't want a totally 'out there' story like some others on here (not that those are bad). Eagles are rare but known to WindClan most of all, who sometimes see them over the moorlands. Eagles travel for very long distances, even over forests, and so, having one stray over from WindClan to ThunderClan territory, especially with all the open spots after fires and floods wouldn't be too unlikely, although unexpected. And lastly, an eagle was picked by me because it would personally be in StarClan's interests to get Graykit started on trying to remember who he 'used to be', without being too obvious about it, and pique Jayfeather's curiosity.

To the story! (Also, any POV not mentioned beforehand is Graykit)

 **Chapter 3: The Burning Forest**

* * *

My mother's warm scent was all around me as I huddled close to my siblings, eyes drifting closed, falling asleep almost instantly. When I woke, I was standing in a forest, heat scorching my for. When I breathed, it felt as though my throat was trapped in a vine, tightening and cutting off my air, and yet it burned my lungs. I screeched out in terror, as a tree branch broke away and fell to the ground in front of me. It was crackling and spitting, and something bright red and hot was lapping hungrily at the bark. I didn't know what it was, and yet, as I stood there, the word passed through my mind.

 _Fire!_ My mind screamed at me. I turned to ran, and all around me, fire was eating away at the forest. I didn't recognize anything. I didn't know the scents. Nothing was familiar to me, not eve the stars gleaming in the angry night sky, covered in smoke. I kept running, until my lungs burned and I tumbled to the ground, the flames scorching my paws.

A familiar pelt swept through the trees. "Clear Sky!" I yowled, not even knowing who or _what_ Clear Sky was, yet shouting it out almost on instinct. But the fire grew stronger, knocking me back, until I nearly fell through the leaves.

I screeched again, my chest aching and burning and coughed hard. Fire threatened to lap up my dark grey fur, already blackened by the effect of the soot. I yowled in terror, mewling like a helpless kit, and went tumbling through the flames as the ground swept out from beneath me. Just as I thought I was going to die in the fire, a voice reached my ears, strong but scared.

"Graykit! Graykit, wake up!"

My eyes shot open, chest still throbbing from the dream, unnaturally warm, and smelled smoke all around me. But it all faded when I looked into the gentle eyes of Cinderheart, who was awake and lapping at my fur. I realized I was thrashing in my nest, and Stonekit and Silverkit were crouching a little ways off, eyes wide with fear. Daisy was also awake, nuzzling me softly to calm me down. I lay still, catching my breath, as the pain and heat faded into recognizable comfort.

"What's wrong little one? Are you alright?" Cinderheart asked, and I breathed out another squeaking breath, trying to stop my trembling.

"I had a bad dream! The forest was on fire and I couldn't find you or Lionblaze or anyone!" I mewled, still shaking. "The smoke made my chest hurt and I couldn't breathe," I added, sighing and relaxing into her. I didn't want to fall back asleep, in case the fire came back.

"Don't worry little one, there's no fire here," Cinderheart mewed.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

If any other cat had come to me, about any other kit, telling me they had a bad dream in the middle of the night, I would have scornfully told them to go find someone else to annoy. But not this kit. Not with this prophecy hanging over me - and more worriedly, Graykit's - head. There was something special about this kit, and the cat the kit _used_ to be that told me every single incident, every bad dream, every 'I just know' was important. Distinctly, massively important.

And perhaps, I would still have ignored Cinderheart this morning, had I not had a bad dream that night as well. My dream hadn't been anything major. Not really. I had been standing out in the camp, watching several stars fall from the sky. The stars landed beyond the lake, but in my dream, I saw six dark shadows appear at the edges of the camp, with red gleaming eyes and claws that ran red with blood. With them, came an icy cold wind that blasted through my fur. The lead cat had one eye, instead of two, and it blazed with an evil light. Firestar stood beside me, his eyes glowing with sadness and worry.

 _When the Evil-eyed spirit returns to bring darkness to the forest, only the Gray Light can save the clans._ He repeated the prophecy once more, and the one-eyed cat gave a wild yowl that made the fur rise along my spine. Then I had woken up.

And now, here I was, 'looking' down at the gentlest of Cinderheart's kits. I could sense Graykit's confusion and uncertainty as strongly as if it were my own, and I held back a sigh.

"Cinderheart told me you had a bad dream. Would you tell me about it? It might be important," I meowed, carefully. Kits could be rebellious sometimes, and would do anything to not obey an older cat. To my surprise, Graykit was more than willing to talk to me.

"I dreamed of a fire in a forest... it was really hot and it burned my chest! And I saw a cat running through the trees. It looked familiar. I don't know why, and the _name_ isn't familiar. But I think I called the cat Clear Sky," the kit meowed, with clear confusion in his voice.

My ears flicked at the unfamiliar name. And I tipped my head on my side as I mentally studied the kit. There was no way Graykit knew what fire was, so having a dream about a fire would be extremely unlikely to be something he 'naturally' came up with. And so I came to the conclusion that Graykit had experienced a memory, or at least a dream brought on by a memory of a previous him.

"Is something wrong with me?" The kitten asked in a tiny voice.

I hesitated. _No. Not really. You're just the reincarnation of an ancient cat who was probably around at the dawn of the clans. Like I was around at the dawn of the tribe._ But I didn't tell him that. Instead, I tried my best to be as kind and welcoming as I could be. "No, it was just a bad dream. Some cats are more sensitive to them than others. If you have many more, I can give you something to help you sleep without dreams, but it's best if you get through them on your own."

 _And maybe you will find something important out when you do,_ I thought.


	4. The Gentlest Apprentice

**Author's Note:** Don't worry - Jayfeather has no idea what cat Graykit was (most likely, the clan cats have no stories of Gray Wing, considering their former tale of the formation of the clans is nowhere near what really happened). He only knows Graykit is a reincarnation of an ancient cat.

A few days later than usual, but my work has stolen more hours of my time, and college ate up the rest of it!

 **Chapter 4: The Gentlest Apprentice**

* * *

The day had come. The last three moons had been pretty uneventful, which strange dreams only scarcely entering my sleeping form. As the sun streamed into the den that morning, I rose to my paws, yawning and stretching. Silverkit bounded to her paws instantly, her eyes glowing with excitement, and her tabby fur bushed up. Stonekit, a little less enthusiastic but still bristling with excitement rose as well, and we shared a glance, realizing today was the last day we would be in the nursery.

"I am so proud of all three of you," Cinderheart purred, gently smoothing down our pelts. It wasn't long before the clan awoke, and I knew the time was coming where I would at last be able to stray out of the camp and into the territory. Without breaking the Warrior Code to do so.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's strong, confident yowl rang around the clearing. I sprang to my paws with a surge of energy, and followed my littermates out into the clearing.

Many cats were already gathered, and a recently returning patrol dropped their prey off in the pile before joining the crowd. I stood just behind Silverkit, eyes wide, staring up at Bramblestar atop the ledge. One day, would any of my littermates be standing on that ledge? Would I be there, the next leader of ThunderClan? I didn't quite hold much interest in being leader myself. Silverkit seemed more suitable for ambition, but Stonekit had the calm, steady personality that would make a great leader. I didn't really feel I was capable of making the decisions necessary.

"Three of our kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices of ThunderClan," Bramblestar spoke, and beckoned us over with his tail. We approached, waiting just beneath the ledge. "Silverkit, come forward." I watched my sister move forward, his silver pelt gleaming under the sky. "Cloudtail, you are free to take on an apprentice. Firestar was your mentor, and you have trained many great warriors before. I expect Silverpaw to follow in your pawsteps."

The fluffy white warrior approached, just a generation younger than Sandstorm and Graystripe. I suspected it wouldn't be long before Cloudtail went to the elder's den. Perhaps my sister would be his last apprentice. I watched them touch noses, Cloudtail's eyes glowing with pride. I didn't hear his words, but I suspected they were a promise.

"Stonepaw, step forward." It was my brother's turn, and he padded solemnly forward, tail raised. He was the largest of us, with tiny kit muscles bunched under his pelt. My whiskers twitched in amusement, as my brother barely seemed to fit inside his own body. "You have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to join the apprentice's. Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice. Lionblaze was your mentor, and I expect you to instill his teachings in this young tom."

I saw Lionblaze's eyes burn with delight as his former apprentice padded up to Stonepaw, touching nosing with my brother. As they went off to the side to join Silverpaw and Cloudtail, I knew it was my turn.

"Graypaw." I padded forward, a combination of excitement and shyness warring within me. My belt burned under the eyes of my clan mates, but they were watching with respect and interest, not judgment. I was small for a cat my age, and I didn't quite have the broad build of Stonepaw, or even the tall, lengthy build of Silverpaw. I was thin and lanky, shoulders narrow, my body scrawny. I hardly looked ThunderClan at all. "I will be your mentor, and I promise to train you into a powerful warrior in ThunderClan."

As the clan cheered for me and my siblings, I wondered idly why Bramblestar had chosen to mentor me. Did he only trust he would be able to work me into shape? Or was it something else? The same reasons that he and the medicine cats had always kept an eye on me? I had yet to discover. I touched noses with him when he leaped down, hardly noticing Stonepaw's envious glance.

Why was he envious of me? He was the one who had Dovewing as a mentor, and she was one of the Three.

* * *

"We are going to try some battle training," Bramblestar said. We were with Stonepaw and Dovewing, heading to the training ground. We had just explored the territory, and although I was a little tired, I wasn't quite ready to go back to camp. I wasn't sure how battle training sounded to me, especially against my brother, but I'm sure as long as claws remained unsheathed, no one would get hurt.

Apprentices had been training for all the moons since anyone had imagined. If it was too dangerous, no one would do it anymore. Stopping in the hollow, I waited for Bramblestar to show us the moves he wanted us to try. It seemed simple enough, and when we were told to practice, I circled with my brother, nervous and uncertain.

Even with claws sheathed, I could accidentally hurt him, and I didn't want to do that!

Stonepaw leaped at me, his eyes on my paws, and I reared back to cuff at his face. He ducked, and I dropped down as he tackled me, his broad paws around my shoulders. I rolled instinctively, wiggling out of his grip like a snake. I swiped meekly at his face, hardly any strength in the blow. My fur was spiked nervously, and I hardly realized my tail was fluffed up and curled awkwardly around my leg, until Stonepaw grabbed at it like a handle and tried to pull me down. I spun around, rolled, and kicked out on instinct. Stonepaw fell away, sprawling to the ground.

I jolted up and ran over, nervous and uncertain. "Are you okay?" I asked, fur still bristling. I didn't notice Bramblestar and Dovewing sharing a look

Stonepaw simply stood up, looking at me in surprise. "Of course! Your claws were sheathed so it didn't even hurt. You fought well. You shouldn't be so nervous or careful, you won't hurt me," he purred, shaking out his ruffled coat.

I looked down, not quite sure I agreed. Cats could get hurt doing anything, intentional or not.

Later that night, I lay dejectedly by the elder's den, pretending to be asleep as others talked. I could hear Bramblestar talking to Leafpool and Jayfeather. "He doesn't have a fighting bone in him. He was terrified he would hurt his brother, just fighting with his claws sheathed. I'm not sure he'll win any battles. He's more gentle than you, Leafpool," Bramblestar sounded amused, not angry. At least I thought so.

I simply hoped I hadn't disappointed him today, even if I had technically protected myself from my brother. It didn't feel natural to fight with my brother as if he was an enemy, whether practicing or not. It wasn't like play-fighting. I never wanted to fight with my littermates again!


	5. Enter, ShadowClan

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer than usual, I'm sick, and had a lot more hours at work than usual this week.

 **Chapter 5: Enter, ShadowClan**

* * *

It was a quarter moon after my apprentice ceremony, and there were only a few days left before the gathering. Bramblestar was busy today, and so I had gone out with Silverpaw and Cloudtail to practice hunting, which was probably my only strength. Even if I still stumbled over trailing ferns and bracken. The squirrel was sitting, chewing on an acorn, it's tail flicking as it ate. I dropped into a crouch, prowling forward as silently as I could. Just as I was about to leap, my tail flicked against a bush, rustling it. The squirrel shot off in an instant, with a loud chattering, and without pausing to think, I raced after it.

I was so focused on the squirrel that I didn't even realize when the scent around me changed from normal to different, and just as I was about to catch the squirrel, a large tabby shape crashed into me. I screeched in surprise as claws pricked my spine and teeth snapped at my ear, and twisted hard to throw off my attacker. The cat was much larger than Stonepaw, and clung on like a burr. The stench of ShadowClan was all around me, and I realized I must have crossed the border.

As I heard more yowls nearby, I thrashed in panic, and with the sharp pain of fur ripping from my pelt, I tore free. I turned to run, seeing a blur of large, powerful warriors all around me. Claws grabbed my tail before I could make it far and pulled me back. I yowled again, crouching close to the ground and unsheathing my claws. But I hesitated, knowing attacking a cat on their own territory could potentially be seen as a cause for war. That was the last thing the clan needed, and I didn't want to start anything because I had so stupidly crossed the border.

And although I took up a submissive, nonthreatening stance, a claw raked my hind leg and I felt teeth piercing deeper into my tail. I yelped in pain, jumping away from the cat and spotted a large light brown tabby glaring at me. I pressed myself closer to the ground, realizing I was surrounded.

"Owlclaw, stop! He's just an apprentice!" A tortoiseshell she-cat said, nudging her clan mate to the side. The tabby bared his teeth into a snarl, tail lashing.

"He crossed the border and tried to steal prey! He's an intruder and we should chase him out."

I blinked at the angry tom. I had tried to flee and he hadn't let me! I glanced down at my paws, scratched from thorns from trying to escape the thorny undergrowth of ShadowClan territory. "I chased it from our territory!" My voice squeaked like a frightened kit's, and I burned with embarrassment. "I didn't know I crossed the border, I was too focused on trying to catch it." The excuse sounded weak, even though it was true, and I waited for the inevitable refutation.

"That's no excuse! Does ThunderClan think they're so great that they can just cross borders by accident and get away with it? Don't they teach their apprentices to respect the borders?" A small cat snarled. It was a brown tabby she-cat, and she was glared at me. But she was also glancing at Owlclaw with hope in her eyes.

 _She wants his approval!_ I realized.

"Grasspaw, hush. I don't know a single clan who hasn't had an apprentice cross borders by mistake," the tortoiseshell said, glancing pointedly at Grasspaw, who looked down in embarrassment. _What was that about ThunderClan not teaching apprentices to respect borders?_ I thought, but wisely said nothing.

The tortoiseshell she-cat was staring at me, and I felt even more uncomfortable, although her look wasn't unfriendly. "Owlclaw, you and Ferretclaw continue the patrol. I'll show this apprentice to the border and make sure his clan mates find him before they send out a search party."

Owlclaw and the other cat, a black and gray cat glanced at me once more, Owlclaw snarling with hostility, before they vanished.

"What's your name?" The tortoiseshell warrior asked. Grasspaw seemed oddly less aggressive now that Owlclaw was gone, and I wondered if she had some sort of relationship to him.

"Graypaw," I meowed quietly, rising from my crouch and feeling a sharp pain in the wound on my leg.

"Bramblestar's apprentice?" She asked. I didn't know how she knew, since there hadn't been a gathering, but I nodded. "And my brother let his new apprentice off alone?" She said, with a hint of good humour. I looked up in surprise. So this was Tawnypelt. I knew Bramblestar had a sister in ShadowClan, but didn't realize she would look so different from him.

"He was busy today, so I went with Cloudtail," I meowed quietly.

"Well, the sooner you're off our territory, the better. Jayfeather will need to take a look at you." She glanced at Grasspaw, who was a few paces behind, watching every movement I made as though expecting me to dart off deeper into their territory. As if I wanted to! I limped at a hurried pace to the border, knowing I was going to get in trouble with Cloudtail when he realized where I had gone. Tawnypelt suddenly leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Owlclaw has held a grudge against ThunderClan since he lost a fight with Jayfeather, when they were apprentices. Jayfeather had been training to be a warrior then. He's been angry ever since," she said, so that Grasspaw couldn't hear her.

It made sense. Losing against a blind cat had to be hard for any warrior apprentice. It must have hurt his pride. And pride was a powerful thing.

It wasn't long before I saw the border, and beyond that, an extremely grumpy white warrior who was pacing back and forth, with Silverpaw crouching nearby. He spotted us instantly, and his eyes were bright with annoyance. "What were you thinking, crossing the ShadowClan border? Don't you realize..." he fell silent, catching sight of my bleeding leg, tail and spine. He glared accusingly at Tawnypelt. "You're hurt!"

Tawnypelt stopped at the border, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Our patrol found him trying to catch a squirrel in our territory. Owlclaw wanted to teach him a lesson," she said calmly. Something unspoken passed between the two warriors, and I had to remember that before joining ShadowClan, Tawnypelt had been in ThunderClan. She had most likely known Cloudtail during that time. I wondered how she handled battles between our two clans. Was she able to fight her former clan mates for the sake of her current clan?

"Thank you for bringing him back. We'll see to it that he knows never to cross the border again," Cloudtail meowed, voice curt. He was hardly polite even at camp, but at least he could handle being peaceful for the clan's sake at the border.

As we went back to camp, Silverpaw pressed herself comfortingly against me. "I was so worried about you! I thought they would have taken you to their camp as a prisoner!" She meowed quietly.

"Tawnypelt was really nice and got Owlclaw to leave me alone," I responded tiredly. I wondered why the tortoiseshell warrior had taken such an interest in me. What had Bramblestar told her?

Cloudtail was shaking his head. "Fully grown warriors attacking a little apprentice... they need to teach that cat some honour," Cloudtail grumbled.

When we finally arrived at camp, the first cat I saw was Lionblaze. The moment he scented blood, he shot to his paws and bounded over. "What happened?" He sniffed my injuries. "Did ShadowClan invade?" He asked. I hung my head.

"Graypaw crossed the border hunting a squirrel, and was introduced to Owlclaw," Cloudtail growled.

"That piece of fox-dung hasn't changed at all," Lionblaze growled, anger in his eyes.

I got the feeling my father and Cloudtail were more upset with Owlclaw than they were with me crossing the border. Why? What had Owlclaw done? Or was the grudge against the battle many seasons ago shared by more than Owlclaw? I glanced down. It was my fault for crossing the border, not Owlclaw's.

As I went to see Jayfeather, I glanced back to see the dark anger in my father's eyes. What would happen now?


	6. The Truce is Broken

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer than usual, I'm sick, and had a lot more hours at work than usual this week.

 **Chapter 6: The Truce is Broken**

* * *

The moon sat higher in the evening sky than ever before, casting a silver light down on the traveling clan. It was my first gathering, and although I had thought Bramblestar would have told me to stay home because of my accidental trespass on ShadowClan, he knew it was a mistake and also knew apprentices were supposed to go to their first gathering following their ceremony, just for tradition. My leg throbbed steadily as I limped after my clan mates, adjusting my stride to a lengthy prowl to keep up with my siblings. Silverpaw was staring forward, with her eyes gleaming with excitement. Her tail was raised high in the air. Stonepaw took a less regal, but more leader-like stance, head held high and fur groomed. It was the first gathering for all of us.

I wondered if Owlclaw would be there. I wondered if Blackstar would announce my trespass to the clans. My fur bristled slightly in nervousness, but we had finally reached the tree-bridge, and we were not alone. The scent of rabbits and heather was strong, and I recognized the WindClan scent that clung to fur. A small brown tabby stood at their front, and met eyes with Bramblestar. Words were passed. It must be the leader, Onestar. Bramblestar flicked his tail for us to stop, and we waited for WindClan to pass.

The cats were silent, as if afraid to say something and start a fight on the day of the truce. Once WindClan had passed, we approached the tree-bridge. I peered my head over the edge of the shore, nervously watching the water rush by. I wondered if any cat had fallen off the tree in there, and didn't want to find out.

When it was my turn to cross, I had some difficulty jumping up with my leg, but managed to catch myself on the bark. I rushed across the log, as fast as I could with Stonepaw ahead of me, and bounded down at the other side. My first glance at the gathering area was full of awe. WindClan was of course already there, and the fishy smell told me RiverClan was here. A beautiful grey she-cat was sitting atop a tree branch, and I decided she was Mistystar, RiverClan's leader. Onestar was just joining her, and not moments later, Bramblestar bounded up beside them.

"Hey!" A cat meowed. I turned to see a skinny ginger tom smelling of heather approaching me and my siblings, with a tall black tom at his side. Their size told me both were apprentices.

"Hello," I meowed. Stonepaw dipped his head in greeting, whereas Silverpaw stiffened with nervousness.

"My name is Emberpaw, and this is my friend, Blackpaw. We're both WindClan's new apprentices!" Emberpaw boasted. Then he fell silent for a moment, sheepishly. "This is our first gathering."

They seemed friendly enough. "My name is Stonepaw, and this is my brother Graypaw, and my sister Silverpaw," Stonepaw responded. "It's our first gathering too!"

He was about to continue when a loud yowl interrupted us, and we turned to look up at the edge of the clearing. A dark ginger tom was leading the way, carrying with him the strong scent of ShadowClan that made my nose wrinkle and my leg ache. I looked through the cats, trying to spot Blackstar - I had heard he was a large white tom with only black paws, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I did, however, spot Owlclaw, scowling around at the cats in the clearing.

"Where is Blackstar?" The whisper swept through the three clans in the hollow as the ginger tom stalked calmly though the crowd, leaping onto the tree. The others leaders dipped their heads, respectful but curious. I pricked my ears, listening to their words.

"Blackstar has finally moved onto StarClan. He has led a long, honourable life, and we mourn him. I am the leader of ShadowClan now," the tom spoke. The other leaders nodded with sadness and murmured their respects. Bramblestar yowled loudly to silence the murmurings in the hollow, and each cat went quiet and looked up at the leaders, waiting. I noticed the deputies of each clan moving to sit by the roots of the trees, and the medicine cats gathered nearby.

The ginger tom moved to the front, and it was clear he would speak first, as expected. "Cats of all clans, I regret to announce that Blackstar lost his final life this past morning. He had lived a long life, one that we should honour and remember. He was a warrior when Brokenstar was leader, a rogue when Tigerstar took control. He fought in the battle with BloodClan, and made the journey to find our new home. He has made mistakes and has repayed them with the honour of a true ShadowClan leader. I could not ask for a better leader, but I vow to be a worthy successor." The tom announced, with a great of speech and grace that surprised many. ShadowClan cats were considered dark hearts of the clans, but I had seen Tawnypelt, and she hadn't been bad. Though she was born in ThunderClan.

"Rowanstar! Rowanstar!" Cats began to yowl. I stared up at Rowanstar, as he waited for the crowd to be quiet once more.

"I have named Owlclaw as my next deputy. The clan is strong and prey is running well. Dawnpelt is expecting kits."

I cringed, imagining the bloodthirsty, ThunderClan hating Owlclaw as deputy of ShadowClan. I could see him now, pride and power gleaming in his eyes. I did not like him one bit. All he wanted was to fight.

Rowanstar stepped back, and Mistystar took her spot.

"We grieve for Blackstar, and wish you luck on leading your clan, Rowanstar," she meowed. Then she turned to address the crowd, blue eyes glowing. "First, we welcome a large litter of kits into the forest. Icewing has given birth to 6 healthy kits." Cats meowed in surprise and congratulations. Six was very large for a litter in the forest, but not unheard of. Fortunately, they wouldn't starve in the coming Leaf-Fall like they would elsewhere. "We also have two new apprentices, Darkpaw and Molepaw!" The names of the two apprentices were called and I could see them standing proudly within RiverClan's ranks. "Finally, we have a new warrior. Lizardheart!" She called loudly. The warrior was sitting, eyes gleaming as the cats called his name.

At last, Mistystar stepped back. So many new cats in RiverClan. I could sense worry in Rownstar's eyes, and I remembered ShadowClan and RiverClan shared a border. Surely he wouldn't think so hard about kits as a bad thing just because they were in another clan?

Bramblestar spoke next. "ThunderClan has three new apprentices this moon. We welcome Silverpaw, Graypaw, and Stonepaw to their first gathering!" I felt embarrassed when cats called my name, but noticed Owlclaw silently jeering at me with hostility in his eyes. I looked away. "Our clan is strong and healthy." He stepped back.

"WindClan also has new apprentices this moon. We are proud to announce Emberpaw, Blackpaw and Frostpaw!" The two apprentices near my beamed with pride, but I couldn't spot the third. "Heathertail is moving to the nusery," Onestar added, and I spotted a pretty she-cat, looking around modestly.

Onestar was just stepping back when a warrior stepped forward from below. "What about the trespassers? Aren't you going to say anything about that?" The cat snarled. The jet black tom was glaring up at Onestar, but I could tell it was a WindClan warrior. I glanced at the two WindClan apprentices, who had stiffened and glanced around nervously.

"Breezepelt, be quiet!" Onestar hissed.

"If you're not going to say it, I will! ThunderClan is trespassing on WindClan territory!" Breezepelt snarled, whipping around to face Lionblaze, who had sprang to his paws with a yowl of protest.

"Where's your proof?" He snarled.

Onestar's eyes blazed. "I will not threaten a clan with war over scraps of prey at a border surrounded by the scent of dogs," he hissed.

Cats began to whisper around the clearing.

"Scent of dogs or not, it was at ThunderClan's border!" Breezepelt spat. He glared at Lionblaze with pure hatred. I flinched. Why did so many cats hate ThunderClan? I looked at the two apprentices, who were staring at their paws.

"I don't think we crossed the border," I put in nervously, above wails and caterwauls and furious snarls. Most of WindClan was not getting involved. In fact, they had backed away.

Emberpaw glanced at me. "Onestar doesn't either... it's only the traitors who claim it's you guys." He said very quietly.

I was confused. Traitors?

My thoughts were interrupted at a furious screech, and I saw Breezepelt launch himself at Lionblaze with unsheathed claws. I stared in disbelief as two other warriors went springing into battle, with half the clearing staring in shock and amazement.

Bramblestar and Onestar shared a furious glance, and both leaders yowled loudly above the crowd.

"Enough!"

Lionblaze was trying to drag himself away from Breezepelt who ignored his leader's orders. A moment later, Onestar came crashing into Breezepelt, bristling in fury. "I said enough!" He hissed, knocking his warrior away.

The clearing was shrouded in darkness. I looked up, seeing dark clouds covering the moon.

"The truce is broken! StarClan are angry. This gathering is over!" Mistystar called. I vaguely heard all the leaders calling their warriors before I turned and pelted after Bramblestar, who was leading us away from the gathering.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wonder how this will play out... both Owlclaw and Breezepelt causing problems with ThunderClan.. but they aren't the real threat. That threat hasn't been introduced.


	7. Thunder

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all your reviews! :)

 **Chapter 7: Thunder**

* * *

 **StarClan Territory**

A stocky ginger tom crouched at a pool's edge. Although his body appeared young, his eyes burned with the experience of uncountable seasons. Big white paws were tucked under his belly, and despite his age, the tom appeared as solid as the newest StarClan addition. But the watchers new better. A blue-gray she-cat watched the tom, her eyes full of respect. The tom was older than the ThunderClan she knew. The tom was the origin of all she knew.

At last the cat stood, staring at the pool for the slightest second longer. He turned to look at the audience around him, his expression clear and untroubled. "The time is running out before he must learn who he is. He _must_ know his own past in order to fulfill the prophecy. It is time to give him a sign - my sign - to remind him of me. Gather the other leaders. Their signs will come soon enough."

The cats dipped their heads, and left the ginger tom to stand alone, until all that remained was the burning of his eyes.

* * *

"Look at the clouds!" Silverpaw whispered, staring up at the sky. I glanced up, and caught sight of monstrous dark gray and black clouds, rolling across the sky. I had never seen clouds so dark, and a cold wind began to ruffle my fur, making me shiver. "They look scary!" I agreed, watching as they traveled towards the sun. I glanced sideways at Bramblestar, who had stopped talking with Cloudtail and glanced up when Silverpaw spoke.

His expression darkened with worry.

"That looks like a bad storm brewing. We should get what we caught and hurry home. If it's as bad as it looks, we won't be catching anything else until it goes by," he said. Cloudtail nodded in agreement.

Were warriors scared of a little rain?

I shrugged, following my mentor anyway as we traced our pawsteps home. I stopped by the spot I had buried a squirrel, picking it up. The forest was shrouded in darkness when I raised my head, and I gulped down a breath as I looked up to see the sun covered. Bramblestar hurried his pace.

The first drops of rain splashed off my ear tips as we approached the hollow. By the time we arrived, pelting through the entrance, we were soaked to the skin, as rain bounced off the ground and made a massive pile of mud as we skidded into the clearing. Everyone was either inside their dens or still out in the forest, and I ended up bring my squirrel with me to the apprentice's den rather than wait for it to get ruined in the rain. Stonepaw was inside, his fur dry, since Dovewing had given him the day off from training to do something with Bumblestripe.

Lilypaw and Amberpaw were also there, but their pelts were slightly wet. They must have been out in the clearing. I dropped my sodden squirrel with a shy, rain water dripping from me like a cloud.

"Hey, don't get us all wet!" Stonepaw complained as Silverpaw bounded in beside me and shook her fur out. I laid down at the edge of the den, not wanting to soak the nest I was going to end up sleeping in. The elders always said wet moss would make you sick. Whether it was true or not, I didn't know, but it would be uncomfortable lying in a chilly wet nest all night regardless.

"Sorry," she meowed, not really meaning it. She went and began grooming her pelt, while Lilypaw and Amberpaw chattered like noisy birds at the other end of the den. Over the roar of the rain, I couldn't hear what they were saying too well. The first rumble of thunder shook the wall of the den, silencing everyone. It wasn't too loud, but it was long and drawn out. I looked at the entrance of the den, seeing nothing but the white wall of rain pelting endlessly downwards. It was quiet for a moment. I felt an odd sense of dizziness suddenly, as though I wasn't really here.

A second later, the loudest thunder blast I had ever heard rocketed the clan, making me jump into the air, an action copied by the rest of my den mates. The very ground shook. I thought I saw a cat moving, but when I turned my head, there was no one there. I felt a pelt brush me, but Silverpaw and Stonepaw weren't close enough. Then I heard words in my ear, and the words that were spoken drowned out the rest of the noise of the storm.

 _Thunder was born from a Storm in the Clearest Skies,_ the voice whispered.

I stared around in confusion, until the noise raced back abruptly to announce another blast of thunder.

The words didn't make sense! Was it a message from StarClan? None of the other apprentices seemed bothered by anything other than the thunder and rain, and I doubted they had heard anything at all.

 _So why me?_ I thought.

Thunder. Thunder. A single flash of lightning. And then there was silence.

Even the rain had stopped.

Whispers began outside the den. I slowly crept out, the words spoken in my ear still racing through my brain. Cats were coming out of dens, looking around in shock and alarm. The ground was soaked, with water in some places up above a cat's paws. What remained of the fresh-kill pile was nothing but a mess of soaking prey mixed with the blood of any animal that had died messily. It would go rank in no time. The clouds were disappearing as rapidly as they came, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been an ordinary storm. It certainly hadn't been an ordinary ghost speaking in my ears, either.

I was suddenly aware of eyes right on me, and I turned my head to see Jayfeather staring at me intently as though he really could see me. He flicked his tail to beckon me over, and I approached, wondering why he was so interested in me. Why did he act as though I was special?

The intensity of his gaze was startling. My head felt weird again, as though I wasn't alone in my thoughts. [b]"My powers have returned to me,"[/b] Jayfeather whispered. I blinked. What did it have to do with me? [b]"I believe it is my duty to help you remember who you were."[/b] He added.

[i]Who I was?[/i] I thought.

[b]"I don't know what you mean. But... I have something to tell you,"[/b] I meowed, staring at my paws. If Jayfeather's powers had returned, did that mean that danger was once against descending on the forest, calling the Three back to save the clans once again. And what exactly did I have to do with it? I told him about the cat who spoke in the apprentice's den. His expression was distant and thoughtful, but I wasn't sure what exactly was going through Jayfeather's mind at any moment.

[b]"Perhaps StarClan is speaking to you, trying to get you to remember. It must be important,"[/b] Jayfeather said. He stared at me for another moment, and I got the strange feeling he was seeing me. [b]"Many moons ago, when you were born, Firestar spoke to me. He told me that a Gray Light would save the clan. I believe that is you. There is a reason you are special, and a reason we must do everything we can to help you solve your prophecy."[/b]


	8. The Ambush

**Author's Note:** Update is so late... life is busy. Muse is unpredictable. Why did I pick Owclaw to turn into an evil psychopath? I went through the ShadowClan allegiances and picked a random cat. Pretty much.

 **Chapter 8: Ambush**

* * *

"Today we are going to check the ShadowClan border for signs of theft. There have been ShadowClan scents on our side of the border along with signs of stolen prey," Bramblestar was speaking, and I listened obediently from inside the camp. Cloudtail, Silverpaw, Birchfall, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Dovewing were all on the patrol. It was larger than usual because of the possibility of danger. ShadowClan and ThunderClan had been fighting over the border since they arrived at the lake, and I doubted Rowanstar was going to change anything about that behaviour. I shuffled my paws, more worried about the bloodthirsty Owlclaw being named deputy than anything - the ShadowClan tom seemed to have a major problem with ThunderClan. "Squirrelflight, I leave you in charge of the camp until I get back," the leader added to his mate. She dipped her head and carried on her way to the elder's den to check on her mother.

We left the camp, hardly sparing another moment, and I fell in beside Silverpaw who seemed to be quivering in her excitement. I glanced at her, and her eyes were fixed ahead of her, her tail high in the air. She seemed more excited than I remembered.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked finally, and she glanced at me as if she was surprised I asked.

"This might be my first real battle!" She whispered. "I can't wait to claw some ShadowClan pelts!"

I winced inwardly at her excitement to take part in a battle and hurt others. I didn't like anything about it, and didn't want to take part in any battle. Especially not with ShadowClan. They were vicious and unhonourable, and I knew they would never fight fairly with apprentices like me and my sister. Of course, she hadn't nearly gotten her pelt ripped off by a warrior, so she didn't have anything to fear.

As we approached the border, I began to get the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The border markers were normal and there were no signs of intrusions, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, and my fur had begun to prickle with unease. Birchfall was beginning to bristle as well, and he looked around nervously. Just as we began to leave after leaving our markers I saw a shadow move in the undergrowth, and many more moving around it. I froze, Silverpaw hissing beside me. Bramblestar whipped around, amber eyes blazing at the sound. I looked past him, and saw amber eyes glowing in the bushes, before a cat appeared and threw itself at Bramblestar, who went down spitting and snarling.

Screeches of rage of excitement began from all around. I heard a fierce caterwaul and saw a wave of ShadowClan cats rushing from behind, and more from the trees from inside our border - they had crossed by the treeline!

"ShadowClan, attack!" Owlclaw yowled, and the line was on us. Cinderheart leaped in front of me as a dark tabby warrior sprang for me, slashing at my face. My grey mother sent him sprawling away with a furious swipe as she leaped on him, fur flying from her claws. Lionblaze was wrestling with silver tom, a she-cat leaping at him from behind. Silverpaw threw herself at Grasspaw, snarling and clawed the apprentice's ear.

Frozen in the moment, I felt claws rake my haunches and I spun around to see a black and white tom snarling at me, yellow eyes fierce with hostility. He was a senior warrior named Crowfrost, who I recognized from the gathering. Remembering Bramblestar's teachings, I sprang sideways to avoid the tom's next slash, and lashed out with a swipe of my own. I had no hope of winning this fight, and just as I dodged his forepaws, the tom sprang, and I fell to the ground under his weight, claws pricking my back and shoulders. Writhing and lashing out, I twisted my head to bite a forepaw on my shoulder, as hard as I could. The claws raking my spine stopped when Crowfrost screeched in pain, and he tried to jump off. I held on still, until his other forepaw clawed me down the face.

Releasing him, I turned and ran into Cloudtail who had just sent a grey she-cat screeching back across the border, blood running into my eyes. He whipped around and grabbed Crowfrost by the scruff, shaking him violently until the tom ripped away and fled.

"Find Silverpaw and help her!" The white warrior hissed. His pelt was streaked with blood and a deep wound on his side bled heavily, dripping down his legs. Still, his eyes blazed with the spirit of battle and he threw himself forward to help Dovewing fight off two ShadowClan warriors. I looked around. There were far more ShadowClan cats than ThunderClan cats, but several of them had fled, and others were wounded. But so were we. Birchfall was limping heavily away, his shoulder and belly fur matted with blood. I finally saw Silverpaw, bristling behind Lionblaze, matching her father move for move. My sister was scratched but seemed unafraid!

A loud yowl distracted me. "Watch out Graypaw!" It was Bramblestar, and as I tried to move, a light brown tabby clawed at me. Owlclaw! I leaped back to avoid his blow, bristling with anger, but also fear. The tom had claw marks down his side and a bite wound to his shoulder, but his eyes still burned with anger.

"Can't ThunderClan's apprentices fight for themselves?" He sneered, and I growled and darted forward, claws out under his belly, surprising him. I raked my claws upwards as I went, and he screeched in pain, rearing back. Too late, I realized, I had exposed myself to his attacks, and he didn't waste a moment on bringing his paws back down on me, shoving me to the ground. "Stupid kit!" He snarled, clawing my shoulders and preparing to sink his teeth into my neck.

There was a furious snarl as Bramblestar collided with Owlclaw, twisted in the air and pummeling the smaller tom with hind claws. Owlclaw tumbled away, bleeding heavily, and Bramblestar crouched by me, sharp claws unsheathed, daring the deputy to strike again. My mentor was heavily wounded, bleeding from a deep wound on his back, but he was unafraid.

I took pride in his confidence, and strength in the power in him, forcing myself clumsily to my paws. My shoulder ached and didn't let me stand properly, but I would fight beside my leader.

I heard furious yowls behind me, and I glanced back in time to see Cherryfall and her hunting party arrived - Poppyfrost, Ivypool, Stonepaw, and Brackenfur - all came rushing into the fight. Fresh reinforcements! Most of the ShadowClan warriors fell back, no longer so sure of their win. While Bramblestar was distracted, Owlclaw rushed forward with a hateful snarl. "Bramblestar, look out!" I yelped, moving forward, but I was far too slow.

Bramblestar reared back, but Owlclaw's vicious swipe raked his neck. It looked accidentally, but I saw the contempt and hate in Owclaw's eyes and knew it was anything but. As Bramblestar slid to the ground, bleeding heavily from his throat, Owlclaw's eyes glinted momentarily in triumph before he spun around. "ShadowClan, retreat!" He fled across the border, but stopped to glare at us, his eyes blazing. "We have lost this battle, but we will be back, and that territory will be ours," he growled.

I stared down at Bramblestar, who had stopped moving and lay, eyes blank and empty. "Bramblestar!" I cried out, attracting the attention of the other warriors.

"Get back," Cinderheart ordered worriedly, pushing me away from his body. "Give him space. He's lost a life but he will be okay."

There was silence from the gathered cats as they waited for Bramblestar's life to return. Birchfall, hardly standing, was leaning on Cloudtail's shoulder. Silverpaw was staring at her paws, excitement replaced by sorrow. Lionblaze was pacing, anger in his eyes, glaring at the ShadowClan border. I had to remember Bramblestar had been Lionblaze's foster father when Leafpool gave her kits to Squirrelflight, even if he hadn't known at the time.

Suddenly Bramblestar awoke, breathing in sharply, making me flinch in surprise. The tabby got to his paws, looking slightly dazed but no less strong.

"Is everyone okay?" He rasped. The wound on his throat was nothing more than a scar.

"Everyone's alive. We need to get Birchfall to Jayfeather, and I think a few others need some help too," Cloudtail meowed, glancing at me and Dovewing.

Bramblestar nodded. "ShadowClan has a lot to answer for. Let's get back to camp first, then we can decide what to do," he meowed, with the air of his former strength. The large patrol helped each other back to camp, while I stared off into the distance, wondering why ShadowClan, and Owlclaw in particular, hated us so much. Something in his eyes didn't look normal. I didn't know what it was. But something about him made me nervous.

 _There is something wrong with him,_ I thought. But what?


End file.
